Remember Me
by Lubs
Summary: Se você lembra de algo é porque aconteceu, certo? Nem sempre. E se aconteceram coisas mas você não lembra delas, só por causa disso elas deixam de ser menos verdadeiras? DeanXCas


**Supernatural** fanfiction, Yaoi, **DeanXCastiel**,_ essa fic se passa entre o episódio S08E08 e S08E09_

**Avisos:** Sexo entre dois homens e um pouquinho de drama (porque Cass e Dean é quase um Romeu e Julieta, sendo que ao invés de uma vez, eles tão sempre morrendo de novo e de novo um pelo outro), se não gosta clica no ''x'' vermelho ali no cantinho tá?

One Shot. Óbvio.

**Resumo: **Se você lembra de algo é porque aconteceu, certo? Nem sempre. E se aconteceram coisas mas você não lembra delas, só por causa disso elas deixam de ser menos verdadeiras? DeanXCass

**Beta:** Eu mesmo, ainda não tive tempo de catar um que me ature D: Então todos os erros, podem me culpar. q

**Nota 1:** Antes de tudo, eu queria dizer que acabei de ver a promo do episódio 10 de SPN e to chorando que nem uma idiota aqui. O QUE ELES FIZERAM COM O MEU CASS? OH GOSH, PORQUE COISAS RUIM CONTINUAM ACONTECENDO COM PESSOAS BOAS? Tipo, o: ''Cass, are you okay?'' do Dean partiu a porcaria do meu coração, me matem. T-T'

**Nota 2: **Minha primeira fic no fandom de SPN ~dnç~ Espero que vocês gostem ok? Não sei mesmo se tá boa, porque, afinal de contas, tudo vem dessa mente doida e pervertida que anda morrendo aos pouquinhos desde que começou a shippar Dastiel. Ç.Ç'

* * *

Dean se sentia doente.

Quer dizer, quão fodida emocionalmente uma pessoa tem que ser pra achar que está apaixonada por um anjo? Talvez exatamente o mesmo tanto que acaba te fazendo ir viver uma vida longa e próspera em um hospício.

Ele estava enlouquecendo completamente, _completamente. _Talvez isso fosse culpa de ir pro inferno e voltar, ir pro céu e voltar, e depois ir pra o purgatório e voltar, talvez essas viagenzinhas pra os andares de cima e de baixo tinham ferrado com o cérebro dele. Mas não. Ele sabia que a culpa não era de ninguém e de nada, a culpa era somente dele e daquela mente doentia.

Eram 3 da manhã, Sam dormia tranquilamente na cama do lado e ele não conseguia dormir, só conseguia pensar em Cass, Cass e Cass. Ele tinha se culpado por meses e meses pro não ter conseguido trazer o anjo de volta do purgatório, por ter falhado com ele também, mas agora ele voltava com a cara mais cínica do mundo e dizia que _queria_ ter ficado lá, que merecia. É claro que merecia, porra! Ele quase devastou o céu e a terra com aquela megalomania de se achar Deus! A primeira coisa que Dean teve vontade de fazer quando Cass contou que tinha ficado por vontade, foi querer quebra aquele rabinho emplumado, mas se segurou pra não fazer essa besteira. Cass já tinha sofrido demais, tanto no andar de baixo, quanto no de cima, quanto no do meio, e essa era a ultima coisa que Dean um dia quis. Mesmo quando ele era ''Deus'' Dean ainda tinha esperanças de trazer o velho Cass de volta, o seu melhor amigo, mas já era tarde demais.

Agora ele estava rolando de um lado pro outro na cama, sem conseguir pregar os olhos porque toda vez que o fazia, a imagem de Cass aparecia por trás das pálpebras.

- Ah, foda-se. - resmungou baixinho e levantou da cama. Ele ia tentar ser homem e resolver aquela merda de uma vez por todas antes que queimasse o cérebro por pensar demais.

Foi pra o estacionamento do Motel barato que estava hospedado, encostou ao lado do Impala, fechou os olhos e rezou: - Deito minha cabecinha pra dormir e peço pra Castiel descer até aqui porque eu realmente tenho que falar com ele. Agora.

O mesmo silêncio que estava permaneceu. Nem um barulhinho de vento e asas conhecidos.

-_ Peloamor_ Cass, não vai se fazer de difícil agora né? - perguntou olhando pro céu.

Finalmente o vento soprou mais forte e ali estava Cass, olhando pra ele com aquela conhecida cara de tacho.

- Me chamou Dean? - perguntou enquanto se aproximava do loiro.

- Ér... - Dean começava a se sentir vermelho e extremamente estupido por ter feito aquilo, por ter chamado ele. E quando pensou no que queria falar teve vontade de desaparecer e nunca mais voltar. - Eu... - ''_vamos lá Winchester, seja homem!'' _- pensou._ - _Por que você fez aquilo Cass? - mandou aos tropeços.

- Aquilo...? - perguntou Cass fazendo cara de desentendido, e Dean de novo teve vontade de bater nele.

- De ficar na merda do purgatório! - falou. - Aquilo de me fazer sentir uma merda por ter te deixado lá! AQUILO DE NÃO ME OUVIR PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ QUANDO EU DISSE: ''TÁ DOIDO CASS? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ABRIR O CARALHO DO PURGATÓRIO!'' OU PELA SEGUNDA VEZ QUANDO EU DISSE: ''VOCÊ É UM ANJO, PORQUE ESTÁ TRABALHANDO COM UM DEMÔNIO? PERDEU O JUÍZO DE VEZ?'' AQUILO DE SAIR POR AI MATANDO TODO O MUNDO E ME DEIXAR SOZINHO! - as frases saiam em um atropelo, e não era a intenção de Dean, mas ele falava cada vez mais alto e mais perto de Cass que não abandonava a expressão calma mesmo com o garoto praticamente gritando na cara dele. Esse cinismo de Castiel foi o que o irritou ainda mais.

- FALA ALGUMA COISA!

- Tipo o quê? O que está feito está feito Dean. Quer me bater, vá em frente, mas a gente não pode mudar o que já passou. E eu já pedi desculpas demais a você. - disse Cass, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes do outro que quase se sentiu derreter.

- Você era supostamente pra me defender. - Dean falou baixinho agora, desviando o olhar pro chão.

E Cass não soube dizer, mas aquela palavras tocaram fundo na alma dele. A alma que ele nem possuía, á propósito.

Ele teve que conter o impulso horrível que teve de ir abraçar Dean. Mas bem sabia que o loiro não era dado a contatos físicos quando envolviam sentimentos. _Infelizmente._

- Eu tentei Dean, Deus sabe como eu tentei. Mas _supostamente_ eu não deveria ter sentimentos também, e olha no que ser seu anjo da guarda deu.

Dean sorriu, e ele não fazia ideia do porque de estar sorrindo já que tudo dentro dele estava tão fodido, só que olhar pra aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança de Cass era demais pra ele.

- Qual a graça? - perguntou o anjo.

- Nenhuma Cass, é só que você continua sendo o mesmo bebê com um sobretudo.

Cass rolou os olhos.

- Sinceramente Dean, você só me chamou aqui pra me xingar e depois rir da minha cara? Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir.

Cass fez menção de virar as costas, mas Dean foi mais rápido e segurou o braço dele.

- Não, eu te chamei aqui pra isso. - e beijou Cass.

Realmente, ele estava enlouquecendo. Não pensou direito antes de fazer isso, só queria um contato mais próximo com aquele ser tão adorável, não foi surpresa quando Cass se afastou ofegante, mais vermelho que um pimentão e com os olhos arregalados.

- O... O quê foi isso? - perguntou levando a mão aos lábios.

Dean queria abrir um buraco e se enterrar bem ali.

- Na... Nada. Não foi nada... Foi mal Cass. - e foi a vez dele de virar as costas e andar rápido, de volta pra dentro do Motel, deixando o anjo surpreso ainda lá no estacionamento.

Dean entrou no quarto e bateu a porta, pra depois deslizar as costas por ela e cair sentado. Botou as mãos na cabeça e pensou na merda que tinha feito. Ele tinha beijado ele, _beijado_.

- Dean, querendo ou não você vai ter que me explicar o que foi aquilo. - disse Cass, aparecendo do nada sentado do lado dele.

- MERDA, QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?

- Shh, Sam tá dormindo. - Castiel falou, botando um dedo sobre os lábios do Loiro.

Esse contato quase o fez ter um infarto. Não se segurou mais. Mandou as preocupações e cuidado ás favas e botou os lábios sobre os de Castiel de novo.

Cass fez menção de se afastar, mas não o fez. Na verdade, pra surpresa de Dean ele pressionou mais os lábios contra os seus e abriu a boca, permitindo a tentativa de passagem da sua língua.

Dean gemeu baixinho quando sentiu o calor da boca do anjo, a sensação familiar de formigamento lá em baixo começando. Botou a mão na nuca do anjo, o puxando mais pra perto e fez tanta força nisso que Cass foi se arrastando pra sentar de frente no seu colo.

- Dean, nós não... - Castiel tentou falar, quebrando o beijo extremamente libidinoso deles, mas Dean só colou seus lábios nos deles novamente.

- Por favor Cass, não estraga o momento. - falou, entre um mordida e um chupão no lábio inferior do anjo que gemeu pela primeira vez em dois mil anos.

Dean sorriu.

Cass se levantou levando Dean junto, mas sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele, e não soube de que inferno veio o impulso de rasgar a camiseta preta do loiro fazendo ele o olhar surpreso.

- Mas que...

- Dean, por favor, não estraga o momento.

E voltaram a se beijar. Uma guerra pra saber que língua tomava o controle, quem agarrava mais o outro, e a cada segundo que passava Dean se sentia mais quente, quase febril.

O caçador desceu o sobretudo tão conhecido de Cass dos ombros dele, depois foi desabotoando lentamente os botões da camisa social, resvalando os dedos pela pele branca.

Não demorou nem mais um minuto, Cass já tinha perdido o senso do certo e errado, então só fez estalar os dedos e as roupas dos dois jaziam no chão.

Dean suspirou audivelmente quando sentiu o membro já duro do anjo tocar o seu. Nem ousou abrir os olhos pra não correr o risco de acordar daquele sonho. Porque sim, Castiel arrastando ele pra cama e dizendo que Sam nem mesmo ia acordar no seu ouvido, depois passando a língua na extensão da sua orelha só _podia_ ser um sonho.

Eles deitaram na cama, Cass sendo esmagado sob o peso de Dean, mas agradecia por essa posição, afinal de contas era a primeira vez que podia apreciar aquele corpo perfeito depois de o salvar do inferno.

Dean começou a passar a língua pelo pescoço alvo, descendo pelo peito definido, chupando quase violentamente os mamilos enquanto Cass se contorcia, depois desceu os beijos pela barriga, virilha e finalmente brincando ao redor daquele membro perfeito, só pra sentir o anjo enlouquecer de vez. _Mais_ uma vez, mais uma vez por _ele_.

- Dean... Por favor... - gemeu o anjo, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos da cena que era ver o caçador passando os lábios levemente por sua ereção.

Dean sorriu mais uma vez, tentando esconder a apreensão que era estar a mercê de outro homem, mas não conseguiu mais se conter e engoliu de vez o anjo.

Castiel quase gritou, mas conseguiu enfiar um travesseiro na cara a tempo e tudo o que saiu foi um grunhido animalesco.

- Vai Cass, geme, geme pra mim. - disse Dean, enquanto o olhava e passava a língua lascivamente pela sua glande.

E Cass... Ah, é claro que Cass gemeu só pelo tom rouco da voz daquele homem.

Depois de uns minutos daquela tortura que Dean o impunha, ora chupando só a cabeça, depois enfiando quase tudo na boca e massageando suas bolas, ele se sentiu tremendo por dentro, sua visão turvando, sabia o que ia acontecer e tentou afastar Dean, mas o safado só segurou as mão de Cass sobre seus cabelos e o chupou ainda mais forte, queria_ saborear_ ele. Castiel não demorou muito mais que meio minutos pra explodir dentro da boca de Dean, e se ele já não tivesse ido ao céu, diria que era ali mesmo.

O anjo puxou o loiro pra cima e o beijou, provando o seu próprio gosto daquela boca que era tão perfeita, que deveria ser proibida de ser dada a humanos.

- Eu te quero Cass, eu te quero todo. - sussurrou Dean no ouvido do ser celestial, (que parecia mais saído de um lugar feito totalmente de pecado enquanto ficava naquela posição) o fazendo gemer ainda mais loucamente.

- Faça, Dean. - ele respondeu, mas ele o olhou e viu preocupação naqueles olhos verdes. - O quê foi?

- Não quero te machucar. - disse o caçador, se contendo pra não invadir Cass ali e naquela hora pra nunca mais parar.

- Você não vai me machucar, confia em mim. - falou Cass com um sorriso, mas não aguentava mais tanta falação, mesmo sem saber de onde vinha aquela sensação tão luxuriosa que emanava dele ele pegou Dean pela nuca e o jogou por baixo de si na cama, sem nem fazer esforço.

No momento que ia conduzir Dean pra si, se sentiu saindo da sua própria mente e uma sala branca com móveis prateados apareceram ao seu redor.

- Castiel, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - disse um mulher que estava sentada por trás de uma mesa, bem a frente dele. Ela parecia ser algum tipo de secretária, e Cass tinha certeza que sabia quem era ela e onde estava, mas mesmo que espremesse o cérebro, não conseguia lembra.

- Eu o amo. - falou simplesmente.

- Anjos não podem amar Castiel, anjos não devem sentir nada, anjos são guerreiros, não protetores. - ela falou.

- Não importa, eu fui designado pra protegê-lo, pra lutar por ele, e é isso que eu estou fazendo. - Cass respondeu e começou a se forçar de volta pra parte da sua mente que estava em um quarto de Motel barato, sendo feliz com Dean, _por_ Dean.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. - disse a mulher, e ele finalmente se encontrou de volta á vista das íris verdes.

Dean continuava de olhos fechados, esperando pelo movimento de Cass, que se sentiu estranhamente fora de si por um segundo. Sentiu que algo havia acontecido, mas não conseguia lembrar do quê. Espantou esses pensamentos da mente e sentou de uma vez em Dean, que quase gritou, mas foi silenciado pela boca do anjo sobre a sua.

Dean deveria ter voltado ao paraíso, só podia. De jeito nenhum que Cass cavalgava e gemia em cima dele agora, tão _quente,_ tão _apertado,_ tão aconchegante, tão... _Protetor_. Em um impulso ele sentou, agarrando Cass pela cintura e o empurrando mais pra baixo, se sentindo ir mais fundo no anjo. _  
_

Nem Dean ou Cass sabiam mais o que era articular frases completas, tudo que eles sabiam era que naquele mundo só existiam beijos, chupões, arranhões e gemidos. Gemidos que não vem da garganta, mas do fundo da alma, gemidos de não te deixar falar por semanas.

Finalmente Dean conseguiu parar de chocar com tanta força o seu corpo contra o de Cass, sentindo o que estava por vir, ele começou a manipular o membro do anjo que mordeu o seu ombro em uma tentativa frustrada de não gozar agora. Ver o liquido de Cass escorrendo pelos seus dedos foi a pico pra Dean também atingir o orgasmo, sentido que se morresse agora, pelo menos uma vez não iria querer voltar pra terra.

Infelizmente o corpo mole de Cass começava a pesar sobre o seu, ele se desencaixou dele e deitou na cama, puxando o moreno pro seu peito.

Um ''_Eu te amo_'' subiu pela garganta de Dean quando viu as íris da cor do oceano o encarando, mas o engoliu aos trancos, sentindo um gosto amargo que logo foi substituído pela maior doçura do universo quando Cass o beijou.

- Foi uma longa noite Dean, durma. - disse o anjo docemente passando os dedos por sua testa, a ultima coisa que viu foi que Sam continuava a dormir como um bebê, antes de também cair no sono.

Cass olhou pra o Loiro adormecido do seu lado e sussurrou um ''_Eu te amo, desde a primeira vez que você me olhou, mas assim vai ser melhor._'' Passou de novo os dedos pela sua fronte. Só fez aquilo porque sentia que Dean corria um perigo mortal, quer dizer, mais mortal que ultimamente, a merda é que ele não sabia o que causava essa sensação. Ficou ali, o observando dormir por mais algumas horas, até Sam começar a se mexer e ele desapareceu.

**_X_**

Dean acordou sentindo uma queimação no ombro, e bem ali onde Cass pegara e o arrastara do inferno estava vermelho. Ele tocou a cicatriz e sentiu paz, logo seguido por um vazio quando virou na cama e se encontrou sozinho no meio dos lençóis bagunçados. Mas é lógico que estaria sozinho, não dormia com ninguém há meses. Forçou o cérebro em busca alguma coisa, mas só lembrava que tinha tomado algumas doses de uísque na noite passada e apagado. O vazio continuava ali, mas Dean sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, naquela manhã, alguma coisa faltava. Não, alguma coisa não, alguém... Naquela manhã, estava faltando _alguém_.

* * *

** Nota final:** E então, será que eu ganho algum comentário? Gente, to tão triste pelo que pode acontecer no próximo episódio que preciso de alguma coisa pra viver por )): sauhsauh' Não, sério, me falem sinceramente o que acharam da fic (que eu to super feliz de terminar, já que é a minha primeira. WHOOP WHOOP O/) ok? Talvez eu faça uma continuação dependendo de vocês. -q

Beijos e até uma próxima *-*

**Ps:** Se ficou alguma coisa confusa ai me avisem tá? Eu sei como consigo escrever nonsenses ás vezes KKKK'


End file.
